


Ceci n'est pas une pipe

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Chubby appreciation, Domestic, F/M, Girl!Stanley, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Romance, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Stanley, porn with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: Gaston and Lefou really have a thing for their girlfriend's mouth. She would be so bad to use it to her advantage, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The name Constance for trans Stanley was picked by [Rose de Noire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire) in her amazing fic Mon Capitaine, just go and check it out even if this is not the same universe. I just can't see Stanley any other way to be honest.
> 
> Also, my first language is French so don't hesitate to point my mistakes when you see them, and forgive the many French words, they just fit this fandom so well. Don't be afraid, everything's translated at the end of the chapter.

It all started with gravy. A warm evening of Fall, after a day spent hunting in the woods all together --and the boys had tried, really tried not to be too protective with her, but she still had to remind them that she could hunt before wearing dresses, and she wouldn’t wait for them at home like a maid while they had all the fun. Gaston lounged by the fire while the rabbits he had prepared roasted, Lefou was slicing turnips and carrots for their dinner, and Constance was in charge of the gravy. The sauce was thick, a lovely shade of brown and already smelled so good! She had to know if it was as tasty as it seemed.

Constance was a free woman: after not being herself for so long, she wouldn’t let anyone dictate her behavior anymore. She still hunted with them, she drank beer at the tavern like she used to because nothing beat a good ale, and she even spared with swords among young men. She knew not everyone appreciated that in Villeneuve, especially when little girls decided to imitate her reckless attitude, but she had Belle’s support, and her sisters’ too. Yet, as modern and scandalous as she appeared to be, she found herself a very domestic side and she just loved to care for her men. She wanted the best for them, always trying to show gratitude for all their efforts, for all their acceptance. She wouldn't be the girl she was if it weren’t for them, their patience, their open minds, their love. And she wanted to greet them with the absolute best gravy tonight, nothing less.

Constance took a spoonful of sauce from the pot and softly blew on it to cool it down. To make sure the texture was right, she carefully dipped her fingertip in it. It was perfect, not too gooey, not too liquid. She brought her finger to her lips and sucked it slowly, eyes closed to better analyse the taste. It was rich and savoury, spicy with a taste of herbs... a loud crashing noise startled her and she opened her eyes. Lefou had dropped his knife to the floor, mouth open, eyes wide, and Constance was pretty sure his hands were... kneading the turnips? She looked at Gaston who, laying back on his chair, didn’t look much smarter in this very moment. With his eyebrows up and his desperate pout he looked like he had seen _le Diable_ himself.

“ _Mon chéri_ ,” she asked, putting down her spoon, “Are you okay? What happened? Did you cut yourself?”

And that’s the moment things got really weird because Lefou gathered his vegetables in a hurry, “No! No I didn’t, I’m fine. Oh, so very fine. Couldn’t be finer.” 

And Gaston added “So very fine!” in a convinced tone to hide whichever embarrassment he was feeling.

Constance looked at them both suspiciously, then placed her hands on her hips. “What is going on with you two? What are you up to?”

Ignoring her question, both her lovers went back to their activities as if nothing happened and they hadn’t just been at their weirdest. Yet when she sucked more gravy from her finger, she was greeted with a pained groan and a muffled squeal. She sighed. 

_Mais quelle mouche les pique, ces deux-là ?_

.

It took her a few days to verify her theory but now, after checking their strange behavior for a while, she was absolutely certain it had to do with... her mouth. She caught them staring at her when she ate, when she drank and licked the remaining drops from her lips. She heard their dreamy sighs when she brushed her lips over flowers in the garden, and they always found a way to come talk to her in the morning when she applied her lipstick, yet remained unable to form coherent sentences. Sometimes they would even stare when nothing happened, as if the curves of her lips where the most beautiful landscape, or the most exciting game to hunt. Gaston in particular could have this darker look, a burning glare that, she had to admit, made her feel weak in the knees. Constance didn’t understand their reactions. Of course they all loved her kisses, and there was a lot of kissing once the door of their home sweet home closed, but they sometimes seemed like possessed by the sight of her smile. 

Constance was musing about that as she brought her horse back to the stable when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Lefou, she guessed, probably angry judging by his ragged breath. She turned around and took a step back as he snapped at her, shaking with rage (not towards her, she knew it, still that was unpleasant) and overwhelmed with fear. 

“Are you out of your mind? What on Earth did I do to deserve a woman like you?” 

“So… you heard of what happened already?” Constance smirked. She absentmindedly dusted off the very simple dress she wore on an everyday basis, as if it hadn’t just been ruined during her scary encounter. “They had it coming, _mon chéri_. They insulted me in terms you wouldn't like to hear.”

“Oh yes, I can imagine that very well,” Lefou huffed, crossing his arms with a furious pout. “And not once did you think it was absolutely foolish to take on the three of them all by yourself? This is folly, Constance! Madness!”

Constance smirked, hardly containing the “Says who?” that threatened to escape her lips. She shook her head, raised an eyebrow. “What was I supposed to do then? Let them dishonor my name? Run away like a coward?” 

At these words Lefou’s face turned even paler. Constance couldn't help thinking that sometimes, when his round cheeks lost all their colors, and even though it never was a good sign, he looked like the Moon and that was beautiful.

“Come to us!” he groaned like it was just obvious, then pointed a threatening finger. “You should have let us help you! Not take the risk to be beaten up, or molested, or… killed! We could have taken care of them, oh, let me tell you when Gaston will know about that…” 

“I am NOT your _demoiselle_ in distress!” Constance snapped back with a furious frown, her chiseled cheeks red with indignation. She took a step back and secured the knot of the leather strap around a pole, desperate to avoid the scolding. She couldn't believe he dared using Gaston as a backup! So what? What would he do? Teach his girl to behave with a belt or something?

“Oh, will you stop being so stubborn?” Lefou almost yelled, hands flying in the air. “What were you gonna do when you’re dead on the side of the road? Then there would have been no _demoiselle_ at all!” 

Constance could tell he was so upset because he loved her with all his soul, he cared for her more than he would admit, and he didn’t want to cry, the beautiful idiot. He had tears in his voice already, eyes rimmed with red, and his anger only hid his deep pain. But truth be told, she didn’t want to fight for her pride, not right now. She wanted to sit, have a drink and process the terrifying encounter with the three brutes that harassed her on the path. She needed to calm down because, despite her good defense, she had been shaken. This is when she got an idea to calm things down, and make sure Lefou moved on. This could work, maybe? She took a step closer to her sweetheart and slightly lowered her head. 

“I am so sorry,” she whispered as she looked at him through heavy lashes. “I really didn’t mean to scare you.” 

As she saw him calm down a little, she offered her most innocent pout and licked her lips before catching her bottom lip between her teeth. Lefou sucked in a deep breath, mesmerized by the sight, before he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. He squeezed her hard, as if to make sure she was still here with him, buried his face under the brown curls in her neck and whimpered “I am so sorry _mon amour_ , so sorry for yelling at you, I was so afraid! If something, anything bad happened to you…” 

“I know,” Constance sighed in relief. “I know, but I kicked both their arses my dear, and I can’t wait to tell you how! With plenty of details!” 

“Please, don’t!” Lefou begged against her neck, clinging to her. She could feel his tears rolling down her skin. Even though she knew he loved her, they both did, she was still surprised and touched when they couldn’t hide their feelings. Lefou in particular was an open book, so expressive, so easy to read when you knew him.

Today Constance also felt some pride, a mischievous pleasure knowing her lips gave her so much power over them. So these two _andouilles_ let themselves be disturbed by her mouth? She would be so bad to use that against them… she smiled, thinking about it. Oh, she would never do anything to hurt her men! Not after all they had done for her, treating her like a lady when everyone saw her as some kind of demon. A bit of teasing was not so wrong after all, but first, she would have to make sure Gaston felt the same way about her, and that promised to be fun.

.

Le Diable = The Devil  
Mon chéri = My darling  
Mais quelle mouche les pique, ces deux-là ? : litt. What fly stung them? = Which folly has taken them?  
Demoiselle = Damsel  
Mon amour = My love  
Andouilles: litt. smoked sausage = these big dummies


	2. Chapter 2

The occasion presented itself a few days later as she came back from a trip to the castle to get a lovely brand new dress. About two miles before she came out of the forest, her path took a turn by the river and she immediately recognized the deep voice singing among the sound of splashing water, a voice so suave that reminded her of so many tender memories. She hurried her horse to trot and stopped by the river. Gaston hadn’t noticed her yet, or so he pretended, still rinsing his long ebony hair like some handsome woodland creature.

“ _Bien le bonjour, gentilhomme!"_ she teased, taking in the sight of his muscular body that glistened with water. Droplets illuminated his strong figure, from his long smooth hair to the firm curves of his bottom. Her lover turned around and raised an eyebrow, visibly happy to see her back home and safe. She was certain that some days, they dreamed of using their status as her partners to keep her locked home, prevent her from taking risks. But they were not legally her spouses, and she was a free bird now.

“My, my… what does a beautiful lady like you do in the forest on her own? Are you lost, r _avissante créature_?” he purred.

Constance giggled and blushed as she jumped from her horse. It took all of her willpower not to remove her garments and run to him, bathe into his arms; it was too risky, but what a sweet temptation he made!

Gaston pointed at a basket on the bank next to his rumpled clothes. “I picked strawberries, over there. I know they’re your favorite!”

“Oh! _Merci mille fois_ ,” Constance replied with greedy eyes and trotted towards the booty. She opened the basket to pick a fruit. His eyes were on her, she could feel his expectant gaze. Trying not to laugh she slowly sucked on the strawberry, wrapped her plump lips around it and took her time before biting the red flesh. Some juice rolled down her chin and her fingers, and she licked herself clean consciously. She repeated her cheeky act twice, taking all the time she needed to make sure he was smitten, before she looked at him. Standing still in the river, Gaston didn’t show any emotion on his face, lost in his inappropriate thoughts, but his manhood rose high above water, fierce and begging for attention. Captain at full-mast in the river, send help!

It wouldn’t take too long to get in there with him and make him come undone between her hands or her thighs, Constance almost dropped the act to join him. Patience is a virtue, she reminded herself, besides it was so much fun to see him standing there, so pained by her indecent teasing. So Constance walked back to her horse and climbed on the saddle.

“Wait…? Are you really gonna leave me hanging?” Gaston pouted, unable to believe his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be a _fille de bonne famille_ anymore if I were caught doing sinful activities outside with a man,” she grinned with a shrug absolutely anything but innocent. “Even if said man looks too good to be true.”

“Constance!” Gaston begged, ready to fall to his knees.

Constance shook her head, maneuvered her horse to go back to the larger road and invited, “Give yourself a couple of strokes on my behalf, _mon amour_!”

“Constance!” Gaston warned in a more manly voice. “I swear when we’re both back home…”

Constance blew a kiss in his direction, winked, then left with a soft laugh. She hoped his promising tone announced for a sensual retaliation at home, she loved when Gaston got feral, a little rough and possessive --and she was not alone to enjoy it.

.

The next day, Constance spent the whole afternoon with her sisters. There was a birthday celebration to prepare at the tavern and the four ladies helped each other with their dresses, their hair, and their makeup. It was mostly an excuse to spend time together, share ribbons and rouges, and for the “Bimbettes” to question their baby sister about her unusual love story with "the most handsome man in the village --and Lefou". Sometimes Constance was shocked by their lack of good taste, how could they not see what she saw in Lefou, how could they not imagine what it was like to be honored by this marshmallow of a man?

“I don’t know why,” Constance sighed while she carefully rolled her hair above her forehead. “They just love my lips you know? They’re… obsessed, they lose their minds and stop thinking straight when I make a pout. This is definitely strange. Dinners are getting so weird!”

When her sisters all burst out laughing in unison Constance looked at them, confused. What was so funny now?

“Oh Constance,” Claudette laughed with a knowing wink. “ _Petite coquine_ , what did you do to them with those lips? Do you need to confess?”

“Well, there’s been a lot of kissing, of course,” Constance admitted, blushing heavily. She grabbed a pin to hold her signature rolls in place. “We kiss a lot, we all enjoy it. But is that a reason for them to go insane when…”

“No, no, _ma puce_ ,” Laurette interrupted, a hand on her chest, touched by her innocence. “She’s talking about, hm… kissing the big bald?”

Constance crunched her nose. Had her sisters lost their minds? Both her lovers had luxurious hair, thank you very much! “What are you talking about? Whom?”

“You know,” Claudette insisted as if any of their gibberish made sense. “The caress that can drive a man crazy, and make it impossible for him to refuse anything. You must’ve heard of that with Tom and Dick! Playing the trombone?”

Paulette raised a finger. “The poor people’s lollipop!”

Maurice was walking down the street, ready to run and show his newest creation to his daughter when he heard an outraged squeal coming from a window nearby, followed by way too many laughs and giggles.

“Put WHAT in my MOUTH?”

The old man shrugged and kept going his way, after his visit at the cursed castle nothing really startled him anymore.

Constance put her hands on her burning cheeks, too embarrassed to think of a reply. She shook her head, curls falling down her shoulders.

“You must be joking.... right? This is some kind of terrible prank,” she stated, disappointed to be the victim of a bad joke, especially coming from her sisters. She trusted them, it had taken time but they accepted her as she was now, or so she thought. Their behavior right now made her doubt everything she believed in. She looked at them all. Not a smirk, not a smile. They were all awfully, unbelievably serious. They actually believed what they were saying.

“Have you ever…?”

“Not me, even though I would never have refused Gaston back in the days,” Paulette admitted with a sad pout. “But I heard it from married women…”

“... and mistresses,” Laurette added. “They say this is the best way to please a man. The key to both his heart and his purse.”

“And the ladies in yellow dresses who get paid to…” Claudette concluded with a vague sign of the hand. “With the lips you have, Constance, you could make a man eat out of your hand.”

Constance grabbed a comb and shook her head, eyes closed. She didn’t want to think about bedroom activities in front of her sisters, she was blushing hard enough in this very moment. “Stop talking about my lips! Enough! I do not want to think about that. You are trying to trick me and make me look like a fool, this is so mean!”

And she turned towards the closest mirror as her sisters vehemently assured her that they were not lying, even though none of them could attest the veracity of these rumors (all assuring they would have agreed to do to Gaston all these strange metaphors). She looked at her painted lips, remembering the trouble Lefou and Gaston felt when she teased them. Deep down she was happy, so happy to have found something that made them lust over her. She still didn’t know how she had seduced them, and she felt like she had nothing a man could desire: no child-bearing wide hips, no round bottom, no heavy breasts under her corsage. She didn’t have those but she had her pretty mouth that was apparently enough to make her lovers lose their minds. She wanted to use her assets to make them as happy as they made her. If that meant kissing them in unspeakable places, then… she would have to think about it.

.

Bien le bonjour, gentilhomme! = old school. A very good morning, gentleman  
Ravissante créature = lovely creature  
Merci mille fois = litt. a thousand thanks ; thanks a lot  
Fille de bonne famille = a well brought up girl  
Petite coquine = you naughty girl  
Ma puce = litt "my flea", a strong term of endearment, no really!


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by and Constance didn't tease her partners much, she preferred to be upfront, communicate clearly what she wanted, they all worked better that way. The scandalous words of her sisters remained in the back of her head though, but that was not the easy topic to bring up at the dinner table! 'Why yes my dears I would love to place my lips on your penis.' No, no, they would think her insane, maybe even reject her. They were real gentlemen in the bedroom, had always been. They treated her better than a queen, never asking her to do things she wouldn't enjoy, always putting her first, they did not deserve to indulge in her whims. And yet, her curiosity was strong. Too strong.

 

“... happily ever after!” Lefou concluded with a proud grin. He looked so happy with his success, he was glowing. 

Constance closed the book and kissed the corner of his lips with a soft giggle. “This was excellent my love, you are getting so good at this! You can be proud of yourself!” 

While Gaston was out, she often taught her boyfriend to read, slowly, step by step. He was getting good at this, he sometimes wrote them little love notes when he could, even if his hand didn't manage to follow his beautiful mind yet.

Lefou placed an arm behind her back and stroked her hair. “This is because of you _mon aimée_ , thank you so much!” He turned towards her, planted soft kisses on her cheeks and jaw. “I mean it Constance, you make me a better man, and every day spent with you is a day in Heaven.” 

With a happy sigh she ran a hand behind his neck and tilted her head back so he could nuzzle her throat. “You two make me complete, darling, my life has never been brighter.” 

Lost in the strong arms, pressed against his chubby body, Constance felt good, and brave. She whispered in his ear. “ _Mon chéri_ , there’s something I need to ask you.” 

Lefou nodded with a “Hmm?” while his hands sneaked behind her back to untie her casual dress. He was interested by what she had to say, really… but not exclusively. Constance brushed her fingers over his chin.

“My sisters told me something and I think they played me. I assume they did.” She licked her lips, her lover’s eyes blinking twice in reaction. “Maybe you could help me figure out right from wrong?” 

“I might not be the most educated man in town,” Lefou frowned more seriously. “But I’m always happy to help. What is it?” 

Constance twirled a hair strand around her finger. “There are some areas in which you guys have more knowledge than I do.” Seeing that Lefou understood which areas, she added, “According to them the absolute best way to make a man happy is to… kiss, I mean… to… take him in your mouth?” 

As always when thinking of such intimate topics his face went blank, and he took a deep breath. This time though, his cheeks turned crimson red. This was new, Constance noted. She patiently waited for his reaction. 

“Ah… I-- uh… hem…” 

“Yes, _mon coeur_?” she smiled her most innocent smile, not missing the way his gaze dropped down to her lips then up again.

“That’s a very good question. Very good.” Lefou nodded. 

Constance nodded too. “Yes?” As her lover remained silent, she scooted closer on the bench. “And the answer would be…?” 

Lefou adjusted himself on the bench, as if his breeches were getting more and more uncomfortable. He seemed to carefully search for his words. “Yes, yes this is a very pleasant attention, this is true. Gaston and I both love being on the giving and receiving end…”

Constance raised her eyebrows. She was surprised and yet hated feeling so naive. “Are you serious? You and Gaston? You’ve already…” 

“Of course, we already made love before we were blessed with your presence, I didn’t think it was a secret.” Lefou replied, taking her fingers in his warm soothing hands.

“I-- I know, but…” Constance sighed, unsure of what bugged her so much. “Why… why didn’t you show me?” 

A part of her, the most insecure part of her heart, was afraid she wasn't good enough for them. Just like she had never felt good enough for anyone. Not experienced enough, not talented enough. His arms wrapped around her so tenderly and his smile chased her fears away. 

“My sweet, sweet lady.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Gaston and I consider ourselves so lucky to have found you, that you got into our lives and inside our hearts. But when you told us you were still a _pucelle_ , we agreed we would take our time and only suggest experiences we were certain you would enjoy. We didn’t want you to think we were _goujats_ , you deserve nothing but gentlemen.”

Constance looked away with a confused pout. Why did they assume she wouldn't love to please them? Nothing made her feel more pride than to feel them coming undone against her, knowing she had the power to make them feel this good, when they begged her to keep going, shivered under her touch. 

“But you do like tasting him, right?” she insisted.

“I sure do, m’lady!” Lefou assured with the same grin he had when he saw pastries on the kitchen table. 

“And he likes tasting you?”

“It makes no doubt it’s like a thirst he needs to satiate,” Lefou promised and placed his hands on her shoulders to reassure her. “Now if this is what you want, I am certain Gaston will be more than happy to perform just for you when he’s back home. To satisfy your curiosity would be our greatest pleasure, _ma douce_.” 

Brown curls slid over her shoulders as Constance leaned forward, her gaze falling to his crotch then slowly back up. “I don’t think you understand the extent of my curiosity…”

She placed her gentle hands on his knees, felt him jerk in surprise. His eyes went wide, his jaw dropped as he started to understand how interested she was. How serious and determined.

“Is this a caress you would like to get from me?” she whispered against his throat. Her hands kneaded his thighs, longing for more. As much as she loved groping Gaston’s muscles, Constance enjoyed all the same the feeling of Lefou’s soft and fuller body, the way her fingers dug into his flesh. 

All he could babble was a soft “I… oh, _oh mon Dieu_!” 

Reassured in her ability to tempt her boyfriend,Constance encouraged him to get up by gripping firmly his collar. Lefou trotted behind her to the bedroom like a good trained puppy. He almost panted as she pushed him down onto the large bed. 

She slid her hands under the hems of his shirt. “Do I have your consent, my sweet prince?”

“You do have my constance, Consent!” he stuttered, nodding like a broken puppet. It only made her laugh and feel more in love with him. Both her chéris liked when she took the upper hand, and today was no exception. Lefou was already moaning when she kissed him tenderly and proceeded to unlace his breeches. She could feel his hardness underneath, the heat of his skin as she pulled the fabric down. She bit her lower lip at the sight of his freed erection. Oh, how she wanted him! Now. How could she not have thought of this before? There were so many questions left unanswered. What did he taste like? Just as sweet as he looked? And Gaston? What would it be like to see them both together? What sound would they make? 

For her own pleasure she squeezed his plump tummy, then gave him one of these long deep kisses they loved so much. When she knelt in front of him though, she had a moment of hesitation.   
“I, hm…” she apologized, brushing wild strands of hair away from her face. “I am not quite experienced, as you know, so… if I do anything wrong…” 

Lefou looked down towards her, making his cute face look even rounder. “Oh my love, you make me feel so good already! I feel so hot right now, like the hottest of summer days.” 

“So… too hot and sweaty?” Constance guessed with a smirk. 

When she wrapped her fingers around him she was rewarded with an agonizing groan. She counted to three in her head before she dared, a first shy lick on the tip of his head. Lefou’s hands flew to his own mouth to muffle his cry. He seemed like he didn’t know whether he wanted to watch her or look away. A couple of long swipes of her tongue got him babbling sweet profanities. She traced intricate patterns over his shaft, fond of the softness of his skin, the musky smell, the most private taste of her _bien-aimé_. 

How desperate he looked, arched on the bed, head tilted back, trying to control his moans and the erratic moves of his body! Constance locked his hips under her forearm and chest, impressed by the way he shook underneath her. God, her sisters were right! Lefou deserved his last name now more than ever. He moaned her name when she finally took him between her lips then sucked the pink head of his cock like a fat juicy strawberry. 

Lefou’s was shorter and thicker than Gaston’s. When he had her, he made her feel deliciously stretched and filled. On her tongue he felt heavy and even bigger. The thought, the sensations made her hard under her dress and she craved some kind of release but not before she’d have taken care of him. She wanted to make him happy, and she enjoyed the process way too much.

“Look at me,” she suggested as he hid his face behind his arms. After all, they both lusted over her lips, he ought to enjoy the show now. Lefou shook his head vehemently and almost squeaked.

“Nope! No! I care for my honor, _mon amour_. This is gon’ be a disgrace,” he slurred. “Really, really won’t last long. Oh- ohh… not long at all.” 

“Look. At. Me.” Constance punctuated every word with a lick. 

This time he obeyed, too afraid she’d stop if he didn’t. He raised onto his elbows to look at her, watched with a loud gasp as she slowly took him inside her mouth. She gave him a wink and that was the end. Lefou spilled himself with a cry, struggling to keep his eyes open and miserably failing. He fell down on the mattress, always the drama king, panting, and moaning, and groaning.

Constance had to admit she didn’t expect the amount of sap, it didn’t seem so much when it ended in her hands; she gingerly swallowed what she could and brought the corner of the sheet to her lips to discretely spit the rest in a very ladylike manner. She then crawled back to him as Lefou took her in a warm embrace. He was radiating heat, his face a lovely shade of red. His hair was a mess, his eyes shining like he had a fever. Touched by the vision, Constance covered his skin with soft kisses. 

“How was it, _mon amour_?” she whispered after a while. 

Still panting, Lefou gave her a dumb smile, one of those he used to keep for Gaston only. “Wow. I’m so lucky you share me with Gaston, beauty, because you are too much for one man. What did I do to deserve a woman like you?”

“Oh now that’s a compliment?” Constance teased. 

“It’s always been. You’re one of a kind, Constance.” Lefou assured against her neck. “I feel so blessed you chose us, when so many handsome and rich men could be yours.” 

Constance didn’t really believe him when he talked like that, she had a feeling only them could bear her, a woman with the body of a garçon, but she knew he was sincere. He somehow really thought she could seduce princes and kings with her pretty figure. She promised in a low voice, “But you’re the ones that I want, _mes amours_.” 

Lefou slid his hands on her waist, caressed her stomach, the top of her thighs. “Let me make you feel good,” he invited, fingers searching for an opening in the simple dress. 

The temptation was big, she didn’t ask more than to lay down and let him take good care of her, using all his most amazing tricks to debauch her, yet the moment Constance opened her mouth, the bells of the church started counting to ten, and her eyes flew open. “Oh no! I was supposed to meet _maman_ today! I have to go, I’m already late!” 

“Nooo,” Lefou protested as she got up and brushed the folds of her dress. “Say you forgot, don’t go, we’ll say you had an accident…” 

“Well you sure do look like you had one,” Constance teased. She tried to forget her disappointment, the cold feeling to be removed from her boyfriend’s arms way too soon, and stormed out of the room. “Au revoir, sweetheart, see you later!” 

She just had time to see Lefou fall back on the bed with a pained groan, like a wounded animal during a hunt.

.

Mon aimée = Beloved  
Mon chéri = Darling  
Mon coeur = Sweetheart  
Pucelle = old school. virgin  
Goujat = Boor  
Ma douce = Sweetie  
Oh mon Dieu = Oh my God  
Mon amour = My love  
Maman = Mom  
Au revoir = Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to apologize for the cheesy Grease reference but Alexis, the guy playing Stanley/Constance is currently in a Grease production in Paris and keeps posting about that in Instagram, so...


	4. Chapter 4

Constance was quite happy with her stunt even though the lunch she had with her mother was disturbed by the sweet sinful memories of the morning. She couldn’t focus when she was still so troubled by what happened, especially LeFou’s adorable and funny reactions --that definitely wasn’t the good day to eat soft boiled eggs. She felt good, and strong, and confident, and quite a good lover actually. She finally could repay some of the most sensual attentions they had spoiled her with since they started this _ménage à trois_. She sometimes felt like she could faint in pleasure when they took care of her, she just wanted to show her appreciation in return. 

Nonetheless she managed to keep a straight face during the meal, have a proper conversation, then went for a walk with her mother and sisters, before she returned home. Lefou had left to run some errands, the dogs jumped around the garden, fooling among fallen leaves. Behind the house she found Gaston who tried to fix the blinds of her bedroom’s window. A terrible idea, she thought, because no one could ruin wooden work like Gaston, and he’d better leave this chore to Lefou. (It was not as if her own bedroom was of much use during the night anyway.) 

“Here comes the prettiest!” Gaston greeted her with one of his cocky smiles. Even when she spent the whole night between their arms, he always acted like he had to seduce her, treat her like a lady who would refuse his advances. _Chasseur un jour, chasseur toujours._ “Did you speak to our dear husband this morning? I barely crossed path with him and he seemed quite… disheveled.” 

“Disheveled, you say? I don’t know, I don’t recall anything unusual,” she lied with an innocent pout. Even though that would forever remain a distant dream, a shared fantasy, she loved when Gaston called them husbands and wife. It was not official, would never be, but in his mind the commitment was the same and he always tried to keep his home as safe as possible for his partners. A happy place where they could both live the life they wanted.

Gaston kissed the back of her hand then pulled her to him. They sat on a low wall covered with fallen leaves. The trees in the garden had all turned brown, yellow and red, creating a peaceful atmosphere. Constance laid her head on her lover’s broad shoulder to enjoy the moment, eyes closed. A moment when she was finally free to be whoever she wanted, a moment when she felt loved for who she was. She even dozed a little, and woke up a few minutes later, still supported by Gaston who hadn’t moved not to disturb her. She leaned closer, buried her face in his throat. 

“My handsome man, there’s something I need to ask you,” she mumbled.

Gaston raised an eyebrow with a “Hmm?”. Constance drew an invisible little heart over his chest with her fingertip. 

“My sisters, they told me something about love... about bedroom love. And I’m afraid they were trying to trick me. I mean, I assumed it was a dirty prank, but I thought I should ask you of all people. If someone knows it’s you.”

He had changed, Gaston, he was not the man he was before the whole Belle fiasco anymore, he was more like the man LeFou had fallen in love with during the war. The Beast had turned into a man again. The compliments and flattery still worked a bit with him though, he couldn’t help himself. And give him a damsel in distress to help, he’s just ready to go. 

“Of course, what is it?” he asked, running a hand on her cheek. He seemed genuinely concerned. “If the Bimbettes played you with some kind of bad joke out of jealousy, I’ll make sure they leave you alone, my lovely wife.” 

His concern was really touching. Constance felt sorry to play with him, she just wanted to show them both her love and gratitude. “Well according to them, and you’ll understand easily why it sounded so strange to me, the best way to make a man happy in the bedroom is to suck on his…” 

Immediately Gaston squeezed his thighs shut as if his manhood had been threatened and Constance added, with a pointed finger “Yes, this.” 

Gaston took a deep breath; he didn’t dare to look at her yet, heated by the thoughts coming to his mind. He almost jumped when Constance placed a hand on his stomach. She was fascinated to see how fragile her men could get when it came to sensuality. 

“Well… well, they’re not wrong, technically,” Gaston replied with a shiver. “Yes, yes my love, this is, from my experience, a very good thing to do in bed.” 

Constance nodded; she bit her lower lip. But as she was about to reply, Gaston invited, “Is that something you would like to try?” 

Oh, yes! One of her _amoureux_ was much more forward than the other, she had to admit she didn’t hate that at all. Heart beating fast, she got up at the same time as he did, and let him pick her up. Gaston made her feel so light and petite. “Why, yes I would like to… I didn’t think you’d agree so easily.” 

“What a fool I would be to refuse!” Gaston laughed and he started walking towards the house as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The dogs happily barked at them. She really thought it would be more difficult to convince him. His assurance was what seduced her, just as sure as LeFou’s poetic talents did. 

The door closed but Gaston didn’t bother running to the bedroom. They had just enough privacy where they were. Their passion couldn't wait. He lifted her against the wall and kissed her, one of those long, wild kisses they loved to share. Wet noises mixed with groans, the sound of rumpled fabric and impatient feet thumping the ground. Constance slid her fingers in his hair, untied his long locks. They both moaned in unison as their tongues rolled together. Lost in the pleasure of the moment, Constance realized that his hands were trying to reach under her dress and she arched to escape. 

“What… what are you doing?” She wiggled her way out of his arms and put her feet back on the floor. 

“Precisely what we were talking about,” Gaston explained with a confused look, hands turned towards the roof. “You wanted to know what a mouth would feel like on you.” 

Understanding his point, Constance held her breath for a second before she raised an eyebrow and grabbed him by the belt. “Oh, no, _mon aimé_ , not what I said.” She turned them around and secured Gaston against the wall where she was a few seconds ago. 

“Ohhhh... this is not what I had in mind,” he admitted as she removed his leather belt and slid his breeches down. 

“... and precisely what was on mine,” Constance grinned. Gaston let out a soft sigh, kissed her tenderly, his hands all over her body. His eyes assured she didn’t have to do this but his now naked cock was already wetting the front of her dress. 

Constance gathered a stool with her foot and swiftly sat on it to be at the perfect height. She looked up at her lover. This side of Gaston was the one she preferred, the side no one else but LeFou could see. The vulnerability, the weakness. He was but a man in deep need of compassion, love, and affection between their arms. He looked so gorgeous with his wild hair, his ragged breath, eyes half closed. Constance ran her hands up his strong thighs, raked her nails on the soft hairs. His body was burning with desire.

“Constance,” Gaston warned, suddenly aware of his own helplessness. “If this is one of your games, like the one you played at the river…” 

Constance’s chuckle turned out into a full laugh; poor thing, he had been so frustrated! Now he feared she would do it again. She firmly grabbed him, gave him one quick stroke to promise it would be different this time.

“Shhh… let it go, I just want you to feel good _mon coeur_!” And with much more confidence than she had had with LeFou, she swiftly took him in her mouth, not looking away from his blurry gaze. 

Gaston let out a relieved sigh and a loud grunt. He struggled to keep his eyes open as well but didn’t want to miss a single second of their lovemaking. Who knew what could happen in a blink? He whispered sweet nothings as she consciously bobbed her head up and down. He praised her beauty, her kindness, her generosity, and her superb mouth that was worth more than every village girl’s assets. 

Being longer and thinner than LeFou, Constance found him easier to deal with. His shaft was hard and veiny, just like his arms when he contracted his muscles. When his length unexpectedly hit the back of her throat though, she choked and coughed. It took her a few seconds to find how to place her tongue to prevent it from happening again. One deep breath and she went back to business. Gaston wouldn’t last long, she could tell, but there was no hurry like there had been a few hours earlier with LeFou. Feeling more confident, she could enjoy every second of it, every moan, every inch. She would never get bored with his taste, she knew it. 

After a few minutes, as Gaston had stopped talking, only able to moan above her, Constance felt the rhythm change slightly. She noticed his thighs and hips were moving slowly to get what they wanted from her. His strong hand was leisurely holding her neck in place. She shivered, surprised to realize how much she loved it. 

When Gaston realized his move he apologized, took his hand away, but she forbid him with a frown, putting it down on the back of her head. “Go ahead, my love, show me what you like.”

She couldn’t contain a loud moan as Gaston guided her onto his cock, whispering how she was exactly what he liked, nothing more, nothing less. She loved him when he got dominant and possessive in the bedroom, or in this case, against the kitchen wall. He made her feel good, desired, wanted after so many years of rejection. How many of her orgasms had been triggered by his growling “Mine…” against her ear? Constance was so warm inside, she knew she would just have to rub the front of her dress to come right here, right now. 

“Milady, I’m gonna…” Gaston warned with a trembling voice. He let go of her head to grip a shelf on the wall above him, arched with a roar as she used her hand to give him more friction. The wood of the shelf cracked between his fingers as he shot, as always, not missing his target.

This time she had come prepared, and she wiped her lips with a delicate handkerchief as he went limp above her. Gaston fell to his knees in front of her, rested his forehead on her chest, over her beating heart.

“You are a blessing,” he mumbled against her breasts. “An angel on Earth…” 

Constance appreciated the praise but she only wanted to beg him to touch her in this very moment. Touch her, make her his, make her come. She wrapped her arms around his neck, turned on by the scent of his sweat. “I just want you to be feel good, _mon amour_.”  
Gaston, usually so strong and solid, was soft as a kitten between her arms. He remained there, in front of her for a long time, trying to catch his breath and telling her how much he felt for her. Constance gently scratched his head. Soon most of her arousal was replaced by tender feelings, she surrendered to the snuggle. She was about to suggest a nap together when the door flew open and they both startled, remnant guilt showing up on their brows.

LeFou walked inside the house with a suspicious look. It didn’t take him long to read the situation, Gaston kneeling with his breeches around the ankles, Constance sitting on the stool with glistening lips next to a soiled handkerchief. He raised an eyebrow and Constance knew she was in trouble this time.

“Well, well, well…” LeFou started theatrically. He took a step inside the room, closed the door. “It seems like our lady is feeling hungry today.” 

“Our lady wanted to try a new experience,” Gaston explained in her defense before he got up to put his breeches back on. “I am sincerely sorry you missed that, my love, but we got caught in the moment. I have a feeling there will be other occasions very soon.” 

LeFou crossed his arms, hips tilted, then looked at Constance with a smirk. “A new experience is what she asked for? Our curious girlfriend… Did she also tell you about her sisters teaching her indecent lessons? And how she didn’t believe them?” 

Gaston’s surprised look went from his husband to his wife, he raised an eyebrow at her. He and LeFou had been friends and lovers for such a long time, they managed to understand each other in a way that never ceased to amaze her. “Constance…?” 

“Well! This time you got satisfied,” she reminded him with a pointed finger. “And it was all almost true.” 

Gaston turned towards LeFou, pretending to be upset. “So, what did she do to you this morning?” 

“Oh… unspeakable things,” LeFou replied with a dreamy sigh. “What about you?” 

“Unspeakable indeed, since no proper lady should speak with her mouth full,” Gaston nodded. “I think this mischief shouldn’t be left unpunished.” 

Constance raised her eyebrows at the threat. They gave each other knowing smiles. “My loves?” 

Gaston swiftly got her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder to carry her to the bedroom, followed by LeFou.

“Put me down!” she protested, her fists thumping his back. She could have escaped his grip if she really wanted to. She didn’t.

“I am Gaston, I must teach my woman to behave,” he assured in an even deeper voice than usual, mocking his own reputation. The sharp smack on her bottom immediately brought her arousal back and Constance surprised herself wishing for another. What kind of girl did they make of her!

She looked at LeFou right behind them and demanded with a pout, “Tell him to put me down!” 

“Of course, _ma belle_ ,” LeFou replied with one of his signature grins. He removed his hair tie, his bow, then started unbuttoning his shirt. “Gaston please, will you put the poor girl down… on our bed?” 

And so Gaston did, but much more carefully than when he manhandled her. He made sure her head didn’t hit the mattress too hard. The three of them rolled together on the bed, and Constance didn't even try to run away. She could feel hands all over her, pushing and pulling, unlacing and undressing, searching and teasing. LeFou’s expert fingers took her dress away, leaving her achingly hot and vulnerable in her corsage and long underpants. She rolled towards him, ran her hands all over his chest and belly with a desperate whimper.

“Help me, my love, I think our husband wishes to punish me!” she pleaded.

LeFou nodded, feigning compassion. “Of course my dear, let me help you there. Just… give me your hands.” He rolled her around, held her wrists behind her back as Gaston nuzzled her breasts, licked and sucked her nipples to make her arch in pleasure. Constance barely tried to get away. 

“The thing is, _ma beauté_ , that you deserve your sentence,” LeFou added against her ear with a warm laugh. She could feel him behind her, so hard against her lower back, so strong around her wrists, so soft everywhere else. He brushed his fingers on her cheek, still holding her in place. 

“This wouldn't have happened if you two didn't lose your minds every time you looked at my lips!” Constance protested. As they were about to deny everything, she captured LeFou’s finger between her lips then gave him a lick to prove her point. 

“You little minx!” Gaston growled, sliding her underpants down her legs. 

LeFou quickly unlaced her corsage, always firm but gentle, leaving her fully naked, shivering, in need of attention, before he locked her hands behind her back again. “Sorry, Constance, but I’m not the one who makes the rules. You should have thought about it twice before being such a _vilaine fille_.” 

Constance wanted to find a witty comeback but Gaston had lowered his head and brushed his nose, his lips, the tip of his tongue against her lower belly. He sucked at her tip then swallowed her whole in one try, not that she was really big anyway, but she could feel he was experienced, and that he enjoyed the moment very much. Constance bucked with a high-pitched moan. She wanted to hold on to his head, grab his hair, all those things she couldn’t do because her hands were trapped in Lefou’s firm grip. The sudden move of her hips buried her even deeper in Gaston’s mouth and he once more proved himself skilled, he didn’t cough, didn’t choke. His mouth was velvet, wet and warm around her. No one can make a girl lose her mind like Gaston, she thought. 

Finally, LeFou let go of her hands and Constance hoped for a second that the part where they attacked her with their sinful attentions was over. His strong hands slid on her bottom, squeezed her heated flesh. When a slick finger found its way down her crack Constance had to bury her face in the pillow to hide her blush. 

“If this is what bad girls get, I don’t ever, ever wanna be good,” she panted. 

Exhausted, overwhelmed with pleasure and more compliant than ever Constance let strong hands roll her onto her back. She arched as they spread her legs further. Soon there were not only one but two mouths on her, two fingers inside her, rubbing her sweetest spot. Her hands found their heads, she slid her fingers in their hair, eliciting excited moans. She wouldn't have traded her place for anything. Their lips, their tongues and teeth were everywhere, licking, sucking, nibbling her sensitive skin.

“Oh… _oui_ …,” she whimpered in a passionate crescendo. “ _Oui, oui… oui…!!!_ ” 

She went still as she came, a moment of pure bliss, the sweetest surrender. Hands and mouths slowly deserted her most fragile areas to caress her pale thighs, her stomach, her chest. Constance tried to catch her breath, still delirious with pleasure, when Gaston snorted against her navel.

“Good God you’re so loud milady, they heard you down at the castle!” 

Constance only managed a lazy giggle. They made her feel so good, so relaxed and putty between their hands. LeFou rolled against her, kissed her with wet lips, sharing her own taste with her. In such wonderful moments she remembered how different things were only a few months ago. She used to force herself to pretend being someone else, she cheered Gaston just to get LeFou’s attention, she did what was expected of her not what she wanted. Putting on a dress in the darkness of the night the most exciting part of her week. Now when she got dressed in the morning, she couldn't wait for the time her clothes would be removed. 

Gaston snuggled closer to her side, tender and protective. He let out a sigh, brushed damp hair from her forehead. “How was I so blind not to see you were the one perfect for me?”

“The curse hadn't been lifted yet my love,” Constance whispered against his cheek. “If you hadn't… done what you did, I would never have received the blessing I needed to become Constance.” 

She leaned on her elbow to brush her fingers on his back, fingertips ghosting over his scars. “Such a high price you paid for me...” 

“I paid for my own foolishness,” Gaston interrupted her. “You two were my reward for recovering my mind.” 

“And you were my reward for being so patient,” Constance smiled. Gaston let out a happy sigh, as always hypnotized by her smile. She kissed his forehead, his chin, stroked the tip of his nose. 

She then heard a desperate voice behind her.“You, my dears, are very sweet but may I remind you I haven’t reached satisfaction yet?” 

LeFou pouted, sitting cross-legged on the wide bed, still hard. At his words Constance couldn't help laughing. Gaston rolled lazily onto his stomach and slid a pillow under his hips to present his arched rump. He placed his head on his crossed forearms and offered, “Why don’t you come claim your reward for helping me discipline our wife?” 

Constance scooted back against the pillow with a hungry look as LeFou covered Gaston with his body. She loved watching as much as she loved touching. She loved loving and being loved by them. When pretty and gentle LeFou became the alpha in their relationship and Gaston arched under his thrusts, when she cheered them with kisses and traitorous touches, she realized how blessed she was, the Beauty and her perfectly flawed men. 

 

Ménage à trois = No, you don’t need me to translate this one, besides we NEVER use it in French anyway  
Chasseur un jour, chasseur toujours = Once a hunter, always a hunter  
Amoureux = (childish) Boyfriend, lover  
Mon aimé = Beloved  
Mon coeur = Sweetheart  
Mon amour = My love  
Ma belle = Beauty  
Ma beauté = Beauty of mine  
Vilaine fille = Naughty girl, bad girl  
Oui = Yes

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand cut! This was really fun to play with them for a bit, many many thanks to those who commented here and elsewhere, this meant a lot. :)


End file.
